What has happened to her? (and possible a bit after)
by ninjagosilverninja1
Summary: *Poll winner!* The team has split up for 2 years for a reason, but they are unsure. Now, just when the team is getting back together, they find out something about their water ninja. Rated for blood and some others things.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my poll story! Now this is 2 years after my short story. Everyone is about 20 years old. I will update my profile later. Review!**

_2 years later_

Daniel POV:

I stared at the rain hitting the window in the brig. Another gloomy day. There's seemed to be a lot. For 2 years, it's just been me living with the original ninja at the bounty. Sensei said we had to split up. He saw a vision that said we had to split up. He said that because I was a ninjdroid, I had to stay. It was one of those days when I wished I was human. I sighed and looked at the picture in my hand. It was all of us, what would have been our last day.

"Daniel?" I turned and my mother walked in. "Are you alright?" "I'm fine" "I know you miss them" "Yes, it would seem that way" "Daniel, I'm sure you'll see them again" "I hope"

Kim POV:

Oh Daniel. I walked out into the deck where the others were. "Zane, I need to talk to you" We walked down to the hallway. "Kim, what is wrong?" "It's Daniel. Ever since the others left, he's been…distant" "Kim, it is hard for him. Hard for everyone else" I sighed. "I know. It's just…I wish he wasn't so upset" "Kim, it is confusing for all of us why Lloyd sent them away, even his own daughter" "Have you asked him?" "He said he wouldn't tell us until the time was right" What could be wrong?

Daniel POV:

I got up and walked out onto the brig, my hands in my pockets. "Daniel, where are you going?" "A walk" The bounty was on the outskirts of some town. It seemed familiar, but I was unsure why. I walked into the town. I didn't know why, but it seemed so familiar. I looked at a flower stand for a second…_Bam! _I crashed into woman. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" "No, I wasn't looking where I was going" Papers were everywhere and I helped pick them up.

"Thank you" "No trouble" She gathered her stuff and went on her way. I didn't look at her the time I was helping her. She had frizzy orange hair in a high pony. Wait, Hannah?

I secretly followed her. She stopped at a clothing store. "Sorry I'm late" "It's fine Hannah. We weren't very busy" It is! But…I can't introduce myself now! "By the way, I sent a letter to your apartment, but I'm not sure it was the right address" "What did you put" She listed an address. "Yeah, that's it" Now I know where to see her. I'll see her tonight.

Hannah POV:

It was embarrassing after I ran into that man. He seemed…familiar though. Oh well. I was locking up the place and walked back to my apartment. I saw a man doing a side show with a hawk. I sighed. It seemed everywhere I was, it remained me of Daniel. Oh, I miss him so much!

* * *

I unlocked my apartment and walked in. The lights were off and I set my stuff on the table and was getting ready to turn them on when I heard something. "Hello?" Nothing. It sounded like it came from my bedroom. I walked back there slowly. "Hello?" Nothing. I got in a stance. "I'm warning you"

I heard a light breathing behind me. I whipped around to hit their neck, but they grabbed my wrist. I swung my foot over but they ducked. They had let go of my wrist. I placed my hands on their shoulders and jumped over. But they grabbed my wrist and spun, instead of me pinning them down, they pinned me down with their knee in my chest. Only one person knows how to counter act that move. "Daniel?" "Hello Hannah"

His knee got off my chest and he helped me up. When the light was turned on, I saw Daniel for the first time in 2 years. "Daniel" "Hannah" I slapped him. Clear across the face. He held his cheek with surprise. "Don't ever scare me like that again!" Then I threw my arms around him. "Oh Daniel" He arms wrapped around me.

* * *

"So, what brings you here?" We were sitting at the table. "I was just going to walk through the town, but I literally ran into you" "That was you? Why didn't you say anything?" "What I can't make an introduction?" I chuckled. "Look who has his funny switch on" "Hannah, I've missed you. Your parents have missed you. We all missed you" "What about the others" "We don't know where they are" I sighed. "Daniel, I've missed you so much" "I've missed you too Hannah" He placed his hand on to of mine. "Daniel…I want to come home" He nodded.

Sarah POV:

I missed Hannah. She was my little girl and I missed her. I lied in the bed, just staring at the wall. I heard the door open. "Sarah, I miss her too" "Cole, I just…" I couldn't continue. He lay down behind me and wrapped his arms around me. "You're not alone" I closed my eyes and felt tired.

There was a knock. "Her guys, there's someone who you might want to see" We sat up. "Who?" We got up and walked up on deck. Who could want- I froze when I saw the same frizzy orange hair. "H-Hannah?" She turned and I saw those green eyes. "Mom" "Hannah" "D-Dad" We just stood there none of us moving. Then Hannah broke into a run and hugged us both. "I-I missed you!" "We've missed you too Hannah" My little girl was home.

**Aww. Sweet ending for my first chapter! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people! This is chapter 2! Hope you like it and review!**

_1 day later_

Daniel POV:

Hannah was home, now we were going to get the others, no matter what Sensei says. "Well, where do we start?" "Not sure" We wore our ninja suits that we both haven't worn in a while. "Well, where did we last see them?" "Sam and Violet said that they were going to stay together since they were family" "Well, that makes things a bit easier" "Let's check in ninjago city. Maybe we can find something there"

* * *

We walked through the city, people whispering as we walked by. "Is that the ninja of metal and love?" "They're back" "Where do you think the rest of the team is?" Hannah seemed kind of uncomfortable and I gripped her hand. "She's so lucky!" "I would give anything to be her!" People continued to whisper. We walked by an auto shop when we both froze at the voice we heard.

"Sam, how's the car looking?" "Good. I think I found the-"Then a car alarm sounded and we covered our ears. It stopped and we uncovered our ears. "Nice job Sam" "I didn't do it on purpose!" We smiled. Sam and Violet. We walked up to the door and knocked. "We're closed!" "Aw c'mon Vi! Open up for 2 friends" We heard nothing, then the door unlocked and opened a bit. There was a gasped and the door fully opened. Violet stood there, her hair still black as night, her eyes a deep purple.

"Hannah! Daniel!" She hugged us both. "Oh I can't believe it's you!" "Good to see you too Violet" "Come on it" She led us inside and into the garage where we saw Sam inside a car fixing it. "Hey Sam. Look who's here" He lifted his head. His eyes widened and he slammed his head into the hood. He came out from under it and walked over. "Is it really you guys?" "Yeah, it's us" He laughed and hugged us both. "Man it's good to see you guys!" "Same here"

"So, where are the others?" "We're still looking. I literally ran into Hannah yesterday" "Very nice Daniel" "Well, will you guys come home?" They looked at each other. "Yeah, we're coming home"

Jay POV:

Nya has been distant for a while after our kids left. Lloyd wouldn't tell us why. No one. "Nya…" She would just stare out the brig window every now and then. "Jay…I just miss them" "I know you do. I miss them too" We heard footsteps and Daniel and Hannah came up. "Good, we were hoping we'd find you up here" "Why?" "Go on deck"

* * *

Why did they want us to go on deck? Me and Nya walked out on deck. "Jay, why do they-" She stopped and gasped. I saw them too. Violet and Sam, their backs turned. "V-Violet?" "S-Sam?" They turned and smiled. "Mom, dad!" They ran to us and we wrapped them in a hug. "Oh, we've missed you so much!" "We missed you too mom!" And, for the first time in a while, I was just speechless.

**Yay! Another family reunion! Well, Tyler will be next to find! Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Now I was finally able to update pictures! I felt proud of myself! And you are going to love this chapter! Review! **

_1 day later_

Violet POV:

Well, me and Sam were back to our true home. I wore my ninja suit and it still fits. We were all in the brig. "Well, we just need Tyler, Riley, and Alexa" "We'll look for Riley in his home town" "I'll find Tyler" "Um, Vi, is that-?" "Sam, I'm going to find him, and I'm making it clear" He held his hands up in defense. "Alright. I find out where he is" I sighed. "It's been so long since I've seen him. What if he's moved on?" Hannah placed a hand on my shoulder. "Violet, Tyler loves you. He would never move on" I nodded.

"Well, I have a location" I turned to the others. "I'll see you guys later" "See you later"

* * *

I looked at the village from the trees. I had wrapped up because I know that Tyler lives here and it's cold. I took a deep breath and walked forward. A man with silver hair and deep blue eyes saw me and walked towards me. "Who are you?" I slightly bowed. "I am Violet. I'm a friend of Tyler" He looked me over and bowed a bit. "My apologies. I am Hunter. I can take you to Wolf, our leader" I nodded. "I would like that"

He led me to a hut larger than the others. "Inside" I walked in with him behind me. There was another man who looked like Hunter. He lifted his head and saw me. "Who is this?" "She claims her name is Violet" He smiled. "So you're the Violet Tyler talks about" So he hasn't forgotten about me. "Hunter, I have everything here" He nodded and left. "Please sit" "I'd rather stand"

He nodded. "I see what Tyler meant by 'a princess of beauty'" I felt myself blush and smiled slightly. "So, where is Tyler? I need to talk to him" "I'm sorry, but he is on day patrol. He won't be back until sunset" "Oh" "If you want, you can wait here" "If I could wait where he lives, if that's not trouble" "Not at all" "And so I don't startled him, can you tell him I'm there?" "Of course"

The door opened and a girl walked in. She had silver hair and icy clue eyes too. "Father, I need to-"She stopped when she saw me. "Um, Violet, this is my daughter, Fiona" "Hello" "Pleasure to meet you" "Um, father, if we could postpone the wedding?" "Again? But you postponed for the 5th time" "Yes, but Ryan has not returned from his journey yet" "He sent a letter saying that he will return as soon as he can" "Yes father" He sighed. "However, I will postpone it for a half week" "Thank you" She turned to leave. "Um, Fiona. If you could lead Violet to Tyler's home?" she looked at me. "Of course"

* * *

She led me through the village. "So…you're engaged?" "Yes, but my fiancé has been gone on a trip" "I am sorry" "It's no trouble. Well, here" She showed me a hut but Tyler's name was over the door. "Thank you. And I hope you live happily with your fiancé" "Thank you" She walked off. I walked in. It was a homey little place. Oh Tyler, please come back.

Tyler POV:

I was walking back with the day group. We walked into the village. "Ryan's back!" People started rushing over. I sighed. Even with someone as thick as Ryan, Fiona had someone. I missed Violet every day. I was walking back when Wolf stopped me. "Tyler, a young woman came here. She was looking for you" "Who?" "I believe you know" Wait, is she…?

I rushed to my house. I opened the door and she whipped around. "Violet" "Tyler!" She ran into my arms and I held her tight. "Oh it's you!" She drew back and kissed me. She kissed me for a long time, but I kissed her back. I closed the door behind us and slightly lifted her up. She rested her forehead on mine. "Oh Tyler, I've missed you" "I've missed you as well" She kissed me again and ran her fingers through my hair.

* * *

"Tyler, I missed you for so long" We sat at the table. "Violet, understand that there wasn't a day that I haven't thought of you" She smiled. "Tyler, we…I want you to come home" "How come?" "We're getting everyone back together" "Violet..." I gripped both her hands. "I will do anything for you" She smiled. I looked out and saw that the torches were lit. "But it's late. We'll rest" She nodded.

* * *

I had gotten Violet a bed and some blankets. I looked at her as I lay in my own bed. She was amazing. I sighed. If only we didn't leave, I would have asked her there. I got up and walked to my nightstand and opened the drawer. There was a simple blue velvet box. I grabbed it and opened it up.

A silver ring with a small light purple diamond. I sighed. Why did we have to leave? I wanted nothing more than to marry Violet. I sighed and sat back on my bed. "Tyler?" I brought my head up and hid the box. "Violet, what's wrong?" "I'm cold. I'm not used to being somewhere like this" I smiled. "Sleep with me" She blushed a bit. "Are you sure?" "Don't worry" She smiled a bit and got up and sat down. "Tyler, you know that I love you with all my heart right?" "Of course. Someone would have to be a fool to not know that" She smiled and placed her hand on my cheek and brought me closer.

Her lips brushed mine and I placed my hand on her cheek. I drew back and sighed. "Tyler? What's wrong?" I took both of her hands. "Violet, I love you with all my heart. I want nothing more than to be with you" "Tyler, I love you too. We both know that" "Yes, but…I want to ask you" I took a deep breath.

"Violet, will you marry me?" She was speechless as I slid the ring on her finger. "Tyler…" "Violet, if you don't-"She tackled hugged me. "Yes. Yes, I will marry you my prince of stars" I hugged her back.

Violet POV:

When I woke up, I was resting my head on Tyler's chest. I looked at my hand and smiled. He proposed. I was going to marry Tyler. He's the love of my life and I was going to spend my life with him. I shifted to get comfortable. He stirred and I felt him brush my hair behind my ear. "I love you" "I love you too"

**Yay! Ty and Vi are getting married! Yay! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Did you all love the last chapter? I hope you did! Review!**

Hannah POV:

After Violet left, we went to Riley's hometown to see if we could find him. "I wonder if sand boy is still as thick as ever" Daniel chuckled a bit. "Well, here's his town. I still have the address" "Thanks Sam"

* * *

We walked down the street as I read about the town. "Wow. Did you know that over half of Ninjago's great leaders were born, married and died here?" "I did not" "It's amazing really" We came up to the house where he lived, but there was a blue car outside. We walked up to the door and heard talking. "Riley, I know that it is heartbreaking at this moment" "Thank you, Aunt Clara. Uncle Mason" "Well, I know you are a strong man. You'll be fine" I looked at Daniel and he knocked at the door. The door opened and there was a woman with red hair. Like red hair. "Riley, I believe that there are some people for you" She looked us over.

Riley came to the door. "Hannah? Daniel?" "Hey Riley" "Come on in" We walked in and saw a man with grey blond hair. "Riley, who's this?" He smiled and walked over and kissed my hand. "Oh, um…I'm Hannah" "I'm Mason" "Daniel" Mason smiled. "Guess I made Hannah's boyfriend here upset" I felt myself warm up and I saw Daniel turn red from the corner of my eye. "Oh I'm not…" "Uncle Mason, leave them alone" "You're right. Besides, we have to get going" "See you another time"

After they left I turned to Riley. "Riley, what's wrong?" "It's-It's nothing" I looked around and I realized that he was alone. "Riley, what happened?" He took a shaky breath. "My…mother died a few days ago" "Oh Riley" "Riley, we're sorry" "No, it's fine. She was ready" "Well, you have other family, right?" "Yeah, I do. So what brings you here?" "We're getting the team back together" "Really? Where are the others?" "Violet went to get Tyler. We haven't looked for Alexa yet" "Good God, I can't wait to see her" "Us too" "Well, we can wait until tomorrow. I have um…some stuff to do"

I noticed boxes. "Family members are taking some of her possessions so that we never forget her. A tradition. It was the same with my dad" "Riley…" "It's fine" He pulled a necklace from under his collar. It had a gold coin and a gold rind on a string. "Since she was my mother, I got what would be the most valuable" I smiled. "Riley, you thick head. Isn't it obvious that your mother would think you as the most valuable item to her" He smiled. "Yeah I know. But people don't count when gaining family items"

Riley POV:

I'm glad that they came. We left for the bounty the next morning. We saw Violet and Tyler on deck. "Tyler" He turned. "Hey Riley" We shook hands. "How's 2 years been" "Just fine. You?" "Well…it's been alright" Violet walked up to him and hugged him. I saw something on her hand. "Whoa, Vi, is that…?" She smiled as Tyler wrapped his arm around her. "Uh huh" Hannah gasped. "Oh Vi!" She laughed. "Yep. He officially proposed" "Oh, congratulations!" Now to make this better is to find our water ninja.

* * *

We left later that day. We went to find her in the city. "Well, where do we start looking first?" "Well, we just have to fan out and-"I froze when I saw the missing person report. "Riley?" I walked over to the board. "Oh my god" "It can't be" It was a black and picture. She had a long scar on her left cheek. It was right there.

Alexa was missing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Left you with an ending huh? Review! **

Riley POV:

"This can't be true!" I paced around the room. We were staying at an apartment that we were going to stay at until we found Alexa. "Yes Dad. No we're going to look for her" Violet called everyone back at the ship. "Uh huh. Yes dad. Yes we'll be safe. And we'll let you know when we find her…No not if, don't say that. Okay, bye dad" She hung up and sighed. She looked at her ring on her finger. "Still haven't told him?" "I don't know how" "I can understand" Tyler walked over and wrapped his arm around her. "Don't worry. If we have to, we'll do it together" He kissed her cheek. "Hey, get a room"

"Well, I'm going out to find out more" I left and went into town. I walked until I realized that I walked to the missing person report. I looked at her picture. How could this have happened? I sighed. "You look for the forest woman" I turn and see an elderly woman. "Her?" "Yes. She lives in the forest near my village. I can take you" "Please. I need to find her" She smiled. "Young love always seems to impress me"

No one's POV:

A figure stood in the forest looking into the night. The wind whipped at their skin, their black cloak moving. Every ounce of their body was nervous. They felt their side where the throwing knives were. These knives were different than the others. Made of night metal, the only thing that can stop the beast that they have been trying to rid of. During the day, that person is safe, and must stop these creatures.

Riley POV:

The sun had set when I reached the village. People were starting to go to their homes. "How come everyone is turning in already?" "When the sunsets is when the night crows attack" "Night crows?" "Yes. They will eat you alive. No one enters the forest at night. Except the forest woman. She is the only one who has lived in the forest long enough" "Well, I'm finding her" "Don't. No one smart goes into the forest" "Which proves you don't know me well enough" And I walked into the forest.

* * *

I was still walking when it got dark. I heard the occasional caw of a crow, but ignored it. "Nothing to worry about. You're fine" Then I felt a rush of wind behind me. I turned bringing my daggers out. Good thing I brought them with me. I looked around, but saw nothing. "Okay, you're fine. Just your imagination" I felt another ush of wind behind me and what felt like a feather. I whipped around. "Okay, there may be something here"

Then something got my arm. I yelled, then there was an explosion of large black birds with white wings. Night crows. I started to run, my arm throbbing with pain. I felt one swoop over and I ducked. I swung my dagger, but it just reflected the blow. Well, great. I then tripped and fell. They swooped at me. I saw my life flash before my eyes. Then a silver small dagger flew through and went through one of the crows. Instead of red blood, it was black. The rest took off.

I sat up holding my arm. "Hello? Who's there?" I saw a flickering of a lamp and someone walked towards me in a black cloak. "Riley?" I saw 2 blue eyes that I knew well.

"Alexa?" "C'mon. They won't be gone long" She helped me up and we walked into the dark. We reached a hut that had torches all around. "Inside. They'll leave us along as long as the torches are lit" We went in. There was a bed and a desk with tool making equipment. "Sit on the bed" I sat down and she grabbed a medicine box from under the desk. She walked over and opened it and started pulling out medical supplies. "Riley, you idiot. Didn't the village people tell you not to go into the forest after dark" "…Maybe" She sighed then chuckled. "Still the same thick head"

"Alexa, why are you here?" "I just am" "I can see you are getting yourself in trouble" "Oh really? How?" "Take off your hood" She stopped wrapping my arm for a second. "I-I'd rather not" "Alexa" She finished wrapping my arm. I lifted her head up so she could look me in the eyes. I slowly pulled her hood back and sighed.

Her hair was no longer the beautiful melted chocolate brown. It was a white. Crystal white. "Alexa…" "Riley, I had too" I sighed. "Alexa, I-"I felt her lips slam into mine. I drew my arm around her to her back. She drew away with a wince. "Alexa?" "It's-It's nothing" "Alexa, you're lying. What's wrong?" She sighed and turned around, her back to me. "Just…don't over react, okay?" I nodded. She started to take of her shirt. She just told me to not over react and she's sitting here taking her shirt off. She got it off and I gasped.

She had 3 huge claw marks that took up her entire back. "Alexa what happened?" "I knew you would react" She started to put her shirt back on, but I stopped her. "Alexa, what happened? Tell me about the night crows and especially about what did this to you" She sighed.

"It happened a month after we all left. I'll be honest I wanted to get away from some of the city stuff. Well, I saw the east side of the forest and went in there. But…" "You went in after sunset" "I never knew about the night crows. Well, I was walking through when I heard it. I saw it. Big as a lion, even more fierce. You know how an eagle has a white head and a black body?" I nodded. "Well, this thing was different. A black head with a white body. I did the second dumbest thing to do in this forest" "After coming in after dark" "I ran. I just ran. I had found 2 small pieces of metal, the night metal as the villagers called it. I threw one, but I missed. It flew faster after me. I threw the second and I hit it in the eye. It screeched, and couldn't see where it was going, and scratched my back. If I wasn't outside the village, I would have died"

"Oh Alexa. I had no-" She turned and slammed her lips against mine again. But she did it so hard that we fell back on the bed. "I love you Riley" "I love you too"

_1 hour later_

Alexa POV:

I rested my head on his shirtless chest. I snuggled into his warmth. I missed him so much. I was glad he was here with me. I love him, and I want that to last forever

**Oooooh. How is Kai going to react to Riley 'sleeping' with his daughter? Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people! Things got saucy in the last chapter huh? Do you think something will…? Nah. Review! **

Alexa POV:

The sun rose and hit my eyes. I opened them and I realized I was alone. I looked around. I put on some clothes and saw the note on the desk.

* * *

_Alexa_

_Left to get the others. Don't worry; we won't go in at night. Love you_

_Riley_

* * *

I sighed. He was kind of a thick head. But I get to see the others. I got ready to get more night metal. If the others are coming, we'll need it

Violet POV:

Riley had been gone all night, and we didn't know where he was. "You don't think he got himself killed, do you?" "Who knows" "Maybe he found Alexa" "Hopefully" Then the door opened and Riley walked in. "Where were you?" "Nowhere" I saw that his hair was rustled up more than usual. His clothes seemed to be a ruffled. "Look kind of banged up for nothing" "Look, I've got good news. I've found Alexa" "You did?" "Yeah, and we're going over to see her"

He looked around. "Where are Tyler and Daniel?" "They went into town" "Well, we'll meet them later" I looked him over. "You know, I've think you've seen more than enough of Alexa" He turned a small bit of red. "No I haven't" Hannah gasped. "You did!" "No I didn't" "Oh her dad is going to kill you when he finds out!" "He won't" "And if he does" "Well…" He shuffled around in his pocket. "You're going to ask her aren't you?" "Yeah" "Isn't that kind of a step backwards considering what you 2 did last night?" "Well I didn't mean for that to happen just yet"

"Don't worry Riley. If you do this, maybe he won't kill you, cause you are showing him that you love her and want to stay with her" "Yeah, maybe you're right" "Well, we should go see her before it gets dark" "Why?" "Just trust me" We left and were outside when Tyler and Daniel came back. "There you are Riley. Where were you?" "Look it doesn't matter because we're going to see Alexa" "Really?" "Yeah, I know where she is" "Well lets go"

Riley POV:

It was sunset when we got to the village outside the forest. "Well, let's see if we can stay here until tomorrow morning" "Why?" "Riley" I turned and it was the elderly woman from yesterday. "You seemed to have survived" "I ran into her last night. She saved my life" "I see. Well, you aren't thinking of going back in there after dark again, are you?" "No, we're going to wait" "Well, I have plenty of room, so you can stay with me" "Thank you…?" "Ms. Himaro" "Thank you, Ms. Himaro"

* * *

I looked at the crows circling in the forest through the window. "Riley, don't fret. As long as the torches are lit, they never come in the village. We'll be safe" I sighed. "It's not the crows I'm worried about" "Riley, she'll be fine. After all, she's been in those woods for almost a good 2 years. She knows how to protect herself" "I suggest that you all get some rest" "That's a good idea" I looked out the window once more. Please be safe Alexa.

Alexa POV:

I had stayed up all night to make more daggers. I yawned a little, but I was finished. I sighed. I wonder if my parents are okay. God, I haven't spoken to them in so long. I sighed. I stood up and went to my bed and pulled out a wooden box. I pulled out my mother's flute. I sighed and rubbed my hand over it. I would play it every now and then, just to remind myself of my past. I picked it up and went outside.

The sun peeked through the leaves and everything seemed peaceful. I sat on a rock and started to play.

(Titanic)My heart will go on/flute)

Riley POV:

I heard the music when I woke up. "What is that?" "The forest woman plays here flute and everyone listens. People call her music 'the voice of spirits'" "Well, it's morning. Let's find her" We cleaned up for Ms. Himaro. "Thank you for your hospitality" "You are welcome"

* * *

We walked through the forest. "Hey, what kinds of birds are those?" I looked in the trees and saw white birds with silver wings. "Don't know. Never seen them before" We walked on and saw Alexa sitting on a rock playing her flute. We stood there and listened as she played her not knowing that we were there. When she finished, she let out a deep sigh. "Alexa?" She turned and saw us. She smiled and got down. "Hey guys"

"Oh Alexa!" Hannah and Violet hugged her. "Oh my gosh, your hair!" "Don't worry, it'll be back to its normal color" We heard a coo, then a caw. We turned and the crows flew off. "That's weird. They're never out during the day" "Well, maybe it's nothing" "How come you brought everyone here?" "Cause we're going to help you stop the night crows" "Whoa. Back it up. You never said anything about stopping the night crows" "Well, we are. And I know Alexa is stubborn enough that she won't leave until they are gone" she smiled. "You know me too well" "Well, tell us how we stop them"

She led us inside and showed us the daggers she made. "Night metal. It's not rare, but it is underground, and this forest is full of it. The thing is it's the only thing that can penetrate the feathers" "So, what do these night crows look like?" "Black bodies with white wings. But their king is like an eagle, but as big as a lion, with a black head and a white body" "Well, we're in for some fun" "Well, they only strike at night so-"There was a loud screech and the day got dark. "What happened?"

Alexa opened the door and gasped. Night crows littered the sky and were heading for the village. Then there was a louder screech and I saw it. It was huge. "What are they doing?! They never strike during the day!" "We have to stop them!" "They could hit all of ninjago!" "Well, let's stop them!"

**Well, looks like there is a battle next chapter! Will they win? Review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Okay this is going to be the next to last chapter of getting them back together. But it still continues after that! So review and keep waiting for more chapters!**

Alexa POV:

I gathered all my stuff. "I want you guys to get everyone out of the village!" "But-""No, I'm the only one who can stop that creature!" "Alexa let us help!" "You can help by getting everyone out!" "Alexa-" "Riley, please" He sighed. "Alright" I gathered all my stuff. "Let's go!"

* * *

We ran through the forest to the village. By the time we got there, the crows had beaten us. Hey were terrorizing people. "Quick, hurry!" They ran to get the crows away from people. I heard a screech and saw the leader. I saw my only handy work I've done with him. He was missing an eye, a pink scar going over his left eye. He saw me and landed. He hissed at me. "Good to see you again, too" I gripped a dagger and he hissed.

He screeched and jumped at me. I jumped to the side and threw the dagger. I missed and he screeched again. I gripped another. "Need help?" I turned and Riley was by me. "I thought I told you-!" "Well, I'm still helping you!" I smiled and handed him half my daggers. "Besides, you need someone who has true skills with these" I lightly punched him. "Whoa!" We jumped out of the way as the leader jumped at us. "He's big, but quick!" "Yeah, but just focus on hitting him!"

He screeched. A night dagger hit his wing. He screeched. "Ms. Himaro!" "The voice of spirits! It's the only thing that will stop him!" What did she-? "Alexa, head back and get your flute" "What?" "Trust me!" He threw a dagger. "Go!" I ran.

* * *

I ran through the forest and reached the hut. I ran in and grabbed my flute. I ran back and saw the crow king on Riley. No. I gripped my flute. The voice of spirits…I knew what that was. I picked up my flute and started to play

**(My heart will go on/Flute)**

No one's POV:

The crow screeched and got off of Riley. The other crows dropped, looking as if they were trying to block out the song. The smaller crows were changing. They changed from black with white wings, to white with silver wings. "The spirit birds" "They'll real" People whispered to each other. Alexa played it louder. The leader was changing too. A swirl of white light surrounded it.

There was a flash and the crow wasn't there. Instead, still the same size was a bird with a gold head and silver body. It cooed softly. "Spirit birds. My father told me of them. Only a true heart could bring them back" Alexa still played. The smaller birds took off and seemed to dance. When Alexa was done, the larger crow bowed its head. Then it plucked off a feather and sort of flung it in the air. Riley caught it, but he was in front of Alexa. "Well, the spirit birds never lie. He has shown that these 2 will be together for life" Alexa looked into Riley's eyes. He gulped. "A-Alexa-?""Riley…you don't even have to ask" She threw her arms around him and kissed him.

Kai POV:

I stood outside the door. Poor Amanda. She was facing so much heart ache. First, our daughter has to leave. Then, she was reported missing. Now…Star had passed away. Amanda had a fit. She wouldn't stop crying. Now…she never talked. I sighed and walked in. She lay on her side, staring at the wall. "Amanda…" "They're both gone…They're both gone" "Amanda…" I sat next to her. "They'll find Alexa…Don't worry" she sighed and I saw a tear escape. I heard footsteps and Riley came at the door. "Hey, I think there is something you need to see"

* * *

Who would want to see us? We walked up on deck. I saw a young woman with crystal white hair. Who is…? Amanda gasped. "A-Alexa?" The woman turned...Alexa. She smiled. "M-Mom. D-Dad" "A-Alexa" She then ran into Amanda's arms. "Oh Alexa!" "Mom!" Amanda rubbed Alexa's head. "Oh you're home!" "I-I am" Alexa was as tall as her mother.

She saw me and hugged me. "Dad" "Oh Alexa" I rubbed her hair. "I've missed you so much" "I-I missed you too"

**Yay! Happy ending! And yes, Alexa and Riley are getting married! Next, they will find Sophia, and it may be kind of lame of what I have…but please, review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, this might be a lame chapter, cause I will be honest, I totally forgot about Sophia! I know, I'm terrible…Review!**

Sam POV:

Alexa was home, now we only had to find Sophia. No one knew where she was. I would use the scanner but nothing came up. Either she wasn't in ninjago at all or…no, no I didn't want to think about it. I shook my head and sighed, running my hand through my hair. Where is she? "Still can't find her?" Violet walked in. "No, not at all" "Have you looked all over ninjago?" "All over" "Well, you have a day. Remember, we're moving to the monastery" I sighed. "I know" She placed a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, don't worry. You'll find her" She walked out.

I sighed. Violet and Tyler made the announcement that they were going to be married, and so did Alexa and Riley, so they were going to do a double wedding. I sighed again and looked at the screen. I rubbed my hand across the dashboard. "Going to miss being here old friend"

* * *

_That night_

I tossed and turned. I just couldn't sleep. This was our last night here until otherwise. I sighed and quietly got up. I didn't want to wake the others up. I walked into the brig and started up the screen. I sighed. "Where is she?" "Sam" I turned and Lloyd walked in. "Can't sleep?" "No. I just can't" "I know you are looking for her. Trust me, until the time is right, I can't say why she's gone" "Well, just this night. Then…it will be it" He turned to leave. "And Sam. I saw you kiss her all those years back" I felt my body heat up. "Um…I-I can explain" "I am not mad"

"You-You aren't?" "No. I was hoping she would like someone like you. Good night Sam" "Go-Goodnight" He left. I let out a huge breath. Well, that's some weight off my chest. I turned back to the screen. I sighed and turned it off.

_The next day_

I looked at the darkened screen. We were all now living at the monastery now. "Sam?" Dad. "Hey, Dad" "Son, you okay?" "Yeah. Just hard to say bye to a friend" He placed a hand on my shoulder. "I understand" I sighed. "Well, once everything is in the monastery, I'm going to hide the bounty. We wouldn't want someone to find it, right?" "Right" He left. I sighed. So long my friend.

* * *

I flew the ship. I loved the hum of the electricity that flowed through, the soft hum of the computer. But I knew it probably wouldn't hear it for a long time. I flew it in a cave. It was a special cave that me and Vi found. I flew it in the back and looked around. I felt depression fill my body. I turned off the bounty for the last time and left.

* * *

I walked out. Sure, I shouldn't have gone by myself, but I wanted to be alone. I walked along, when I heard something.

"_Sam. Sam, go west, then north, and you'll find a place that is not on the map. Please"_

It sounded like Sophia. No, but I had to follow.

* * *

I went the way that the voice told me. I saw a hut. I walked over and looked in the window, but it was darkened. Door it is. I opened it and body hit me in a hug. "Sam, I missed you" "S-Sophia?!" "Who else?" I hugged her back. "B-But how did you-?" "Spirit talking. Difficult to master" I looked at her. Her hair was longer and her grey eyes sparkled. "Good to see you again" She gave me a quick kiss. "You too"

Violet POV:

It was sunset and Sam wasn't back. "That's it. I'm looking for him" "Vi, calm down. He'll be-" I saw him coming up the stone steps with someone. "Sam, where-?" That person came into view. "Sophia! Guys, Sophia is back!" We rushed out and hugged her. "Hey guys" "Sophia, it's so good to see you again!" "Good to see you too"

**Yay! They're all back! And, you'll like the next chapter, cause it's the wedding! Review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! This is the wedding! I hope you enjoy! Like, really enjoy! Review!**

_2 weeks_

Violet POV:

I don't think I can remember a time where I was more nervous. Me, Alexa, my mother and aunt, Kim, Sarah, Hannah, and, Sophia were at the monastery getting ready. I found it really hard to believe that me and Alexa were getting married. It seemed like not too long ago, we had just met the guys.

Me and Alexa were in a room getting ready ourselves while the others got ready. I brushed my hair. "Can you believe this?" "To be honest, no" I laughed. "You know, I'm trying to remember a time when you didn't have your hair up" I stopped to think about what she said. I couldn't remember. "I guess I just like having my hair up" "Maybe you should leave it down for the wedding" I smiled. "You know that won't happen" "After?" I laughed. "Maybe" I finished and put my hair in a bun this time. "Looks good" "Thanks. Now come here" I grabbed a brush and started to work on Alexa's hair. "Hey Violet, will you Tyler want to have kids?" "Not sure. But I know we'll talk about it" I finished and pulled her hair in a bun too.

"There" I picked up her veil and placed it on her head. "And…perfect" She stood up, grabbed my veil and placed it on my head. "Perfect" We laughed. "Well, let's show them"

No one's POV:

The other girls were waiting for Alexa and Violet. "Well?" They all turned. "Oh girls…" "You're beautiful" "Ready to go?" The girls nodded. "Ready"

* * *

They all agreed at having the wedding in Riley's town. And since everyone knew Riley and his mother, the whole town pitched in. The place looked amazing. The guys waited at Riley's house. Some family members of Riley's were going to move into the house, so they let them use it for today.

Riley POV:

I looked at myself in the mirror. A black suit with a tan tie. "Hey, Tyler?" "Yeah?" "Can you believe that this day would ever come?" "Not really" I checked the time. "Well, we better get down there. We wouldn't want to be late" "Right"

* * *

We were almost getting ready to start. Me and Tyler waited at the altar. "Ready?" "As I'll ever be" Then the wedding started. When Alexa and Violet walked out in their father's arms, I felt my heart jump into my throat. Alexa looked stunning. They took their places in front of us.

The preacher talked but I looked at Alexa the entire time. "Can you believe this?" She whispered. "Barley" I whispered back. She smiled. "Do all of you take your vows?" "I do" "I now pronounce you all husbands and wives" Alexe just threw her arms around me and kissed me and I saw Violet kiss Tyler. Everyone cheered.

No one's POV:

The wedding was great, but the night got better. A party went after the wedding. Alexa and Violet were talking with their bouquets in their hands when Alexa saw Hannah and Sophia, and saw Sam and Daniel looking at them not to far away. She nodded at them and Violet turned. She smiled and nodded. Alexa whistled and Sophia and Hannah turned. Alexa and Violet tossed their bouquets at them.

They caught them perfectly. That meant they would be the next one's to be married. Sam and Daniel saw it and both turned red. The girls both turned and Hannah giggled. Sam tugged at the collar of his tux and Daniel rubbed the back of his head. Alexa and Violet laughed. This was truly a great night for them.

Tyler POV:

I walked over to Violet. "Hey, I want to show you something" I took her hand and we walked. "Riley showed me this" It was a garden that was lit up a light purple. "Wow. So beautiful" We walked along the garden. "Hey, Tyler, I was hoping to ask you…never mind" "What?" "No it's silly" We stopped and I lifted her head up so she could look me in the eye. "Violet, you are my wife. You are my night and stars. You can tell me anything" She smiled.

"Well, I wanted to ask…would you want…to have children?" I smiled. "I would love nothing more" She smiled and kissed me

**Aww. Hope you loved the wedding! But there is still more to come! Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Hope you loved the wedding chapter! And you'll maybe kind of like this one. Review!**

_1 month_

Riley POV:

We've been living at the monastery for a while now. A day after the wedding Violet and Tyler went on their honeymoon. Me and Alexa just stayed where we were. But when Violet and Tyler came back they had an announcement.

Violet was pregnant.

It was a surprise to all of us, and I thought her dad was going to kill Tyler. But he was happy. Me and Alexa sat on the wall of the monastery and looked out. "Can you believe that they are having a baby?" "Doesn't surprise me. Violet told me that they were going to talk about it" "Well, I know that kid is going to be smart just like both of them" "Riley, you would want children, right?" "Of course! Why wouldn't I? Don't you?" "I'm not sure" "Well, we won't until we're both sure" She smiled and kissed me. "I love you Riley" "I love you too, Alexa"

* * *

_That night_

I was sleeping with Alexa in my arms. Then a light poured in and we woke up. "Guys, get up!" "Sam? What's going on?" "Just get up!" He ran off. We got up and went to the monastery training area. "What's going on?" "Thanks to Daniel he spotted skeletons in the village" "What are they doing?" "Not sure. But we have to stop them" "Let's get ready" I saw Tyler stop Violet and he talked to her. At one point she argued back, but he talk to her a bit more and placed a hand on her stomach. She sighed and nodded.

We ran into the village and the skeletons were running around hurting people. "C'mon!"

Alexa POV:

Violet stayed behind because we would probably need backup, and they didn't want to lose the baby. I can understand that. We ran into the village fighting off the skeletons. I fought a couple off then I turned. But when I did I felt something pierce my stomach and go through it.

A skeleton had stabbed me in the stomach.

Riley POV:

I fought off a round of skeletons. I heard a gasp and turned…oh my god! A skeleton had stabbed Alexa right in the middle of the stomach. She had a look of horror on her face. "NO!" I ran forward and kicked the skeleton. The rest ran off. The skeleton I had hit took the knife out of her, so she fell, a pool of blood starting to form. "Alexa!" I knelt down and picked her up. "Hold on Alexa!" I turned my daggers into my thread assault and took off.

Violet POV:

I didn't want to stay back, but Tyler said that something might go wrong, and we might lose the baby, or worse. I sighed and hoped everything was okay. The phone rang and my aunt answered. "Hello? Riley, what's wrong?" She paused then a look of horror came on her face. "We'll be right there!" She hung up. "What happened?" "Alexa's been stabbed!" Oh no. I turned my staff into my jet. "I'll meet you there!" I took off.

* * *

I ran in. "Is she okay?" Tyler stood up and walked over. "They just took her in" "I took my eyes off her for a second…" Riley mumbled. "Riley, it's not your fault" "But I should have kept a better eye on her!" My aunt and uncle burst through the door. "Is she okay?" "We're not sure yet" "Oh. First she was shot, now this!" "Hey don't worry she'll be fine"

Riley POV:

We waited for what seemed like an hour. "Excuse me?" I looked up and a doctor was there. "Is any one related to the young woman who was stabbed?" I stood up as well as her parents. "We're her parents" "I'm her husband" "Good, then you especially should know" "Know what?" She looked at me. "You don't know" "Know what? What's wrong with her?" "Well…"

"She's pregnant"

**Gasp! Alexa? Pregnant? Who is flipping? Review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Left you all with a surprise huh? Review!**

Riley POV:

W-What? "Sh-She's…?" She nodded. I thought I was going to die because her dad was right there. "C-Can we see her?" She nodded. "Of course. This way" We walked down the hallway. "Riley, I'm not mad and I won't kill you" "You-You won't?" "No. She's your wife now, and I have to remember that she's not my little baby girl anymore" We stopped at her room and went in. She had her hand on her stomach and her other hand over her mouth. "Alexa" I walked over. "R-Riley…I-I'm…" "I know" She widened her eyes and looked at the doctor. "Is it alright?"

The doctor smiled. "Lucky for you, they're both fine" We both let out a huge sigh of relief, then I stopped, as well as Alexa. "Wait, both?" She nodded. "Yes. Both" "Oh my god…"

Alexa was pregnant with twins.

Violet POV:

I couldn't believe what the doctor said. Alexa was pregnant? I used the hospital's phone to call the monastery. _"Hello?" _"Hey Hannah" _"Violet! Is Alexa okay?" _"Yeah, she's fine, but…um…" _"What? What's wrong?" _"She's…pregnant" There was a silence over the phone. _"Sh-she's…?" _"Yep" _"Oh my god! You're kidding!" _"No I am not" _"Oh my god…Is the baby alright?" _"Not sure. But we'll find out" _"Let me know!" _"Will do" I hung up.

Alexa POV:

Oh my god. I'm pregnant with twins. "Are…Are you serious?" She nodded. "Yes. But, because of this injury…you might not be able to have children again. But it's not a large chance" "But they're both fine?" "Yes. The blade went in between them, so they are fine" The doctor was getting ready to leave when my mother stopped her. "Wait, I thought you wouldn't be able to tell what kind the baby is or how many until almost a few months"

"Yes. She's about 2 almost 3 months into her pregnancy" The doctor left. "Wait, wasn't that around the time when you all left to find Alexa?" "…Yeah, it was" My dad looked like he was getting ready to kill Riley. But he sighed. "I have to remember that you're not my baby girl anymore…but it's hard" I smiled. "Don't worry dad. I'll still be your baby girl" He smiled.

"We'll head back and let everyone know that you are okay" "I'll stay with her tonight" "We'll see you at home later" My parents left. "Riley, can you believe this?" "Well, you want them, don't you?" "Of course. Don't you?" "What kind of father would I be if I didn't want my own children" He placed a hand on my stomach.

Violet POV:

My aunt and uncle came back and we stood up. "Is she okay?" "She's fine" "Is the baby okay?" They looked at each other. "Yes…they're both fine" I froze. "Both?" "Uh huh" "You're kidding" "Nope" Oh my god. It was a surprise to find out she was pregnant, it's a shock to find out she's pregnant with twins. "Let's head back"

* * *

When we got back, Hannah practically pounce me and took me to her room. Sophia was already there. "Okay, Hannah told me. Is she alright?" "What about the baby?" "Okay whoa hold on. Yes she's fine" "And the baby?" "Well…they're both fine" Hannah's and Sophia's mouths dropped open. "Both?" "Yeah" "She's having twins?!" "Yeah, she is" "You're kidding!" "No I'm not" "Well, that equals 3 kids here…unless…" "Hey, I'm not sure yet" "But…twins?" "Yeah" "Well, we're happy for them all the same"

**That's right! She's pregnant with twins! Who's flipping? Review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey people! Okay to get things moving, HUGE time skip. Review!**

_7 months later_

No one's POV:

Things at the monastery have been peaceful. Because both Alexa and Violet were expecting, Kim volunteered to help deliver their children, Hannah would help her. They became assistants at the hospital in ninjago city. Kim handed most deliveries, but Hannah would assist her. Both Tyler and Riley became a bit more protective of Alexa and Violet. But both families were waiting.

Alexa POV:

_Both dragons stared at each other. One was white with a black circle on its head the other was black with a white circle on its head. They roared and attacked._

I snapped awake, my breathing rapid. What did this dream mean? I felt Riley stir behind me. "Hey, you okay?" "Yeah. I'm fine" "Are they-?" "No they're not. It was just a dream" I was sleeping with my back against Riley's front and his arm wrapped around my waist, his hand on my stomach. "Alexa, you can tell me anything. Especially a dream" I know he was worried, especially this time. I was 9 months pregnant and the twins could come any day now. My stomach was large, holding the twins. "Alexa, are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine" I felt him move my hair to the side and he lightly kissed my neck. "In that case, go back to sleep" "Night Riley" "Good night Alexa"

* * *

Later that day I was just sitting in my room, my hand cradling the bottom of my stomach. "How did I end up expecting you guys?" One of them gave off a kick. "Hey, no need to be rough" Its response was another kick. I sighed and rubbed my stomach. I tried to stand up and I finally managed to get up. "You know, I used to be able to skim tree branches. Now I can't even stand up" Another kick. I sighed. "Hey, you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine. But one of these little tikes is stubborn" "Wonder where they got it" I punched him. "Okay, okay, bad joke" I laughed.

Then Tyler rushed in. "Riley, we need you" He left with Riley following behind him, but I followed. "What's going on?" "A huge group of skeletons are in Ninjago city. Looks like the whole group" "Why?" "Don't know, but we have to stop them. All of us will have to leave. Well, except for Alexa and Violet" "Me and Hannah are staying behind" Kim spoke up. "I will too" My mother spoke up. "I'll stay" Ashlyn was staying.

"Then the rest of us will go" "This is a big battle. We'll need to prepare. Grab your weapons and let's go!"

Violet POV:

Tyler grabbed his staff off the wall in our room. "You will be safe, right?" He walked over and kissed the top of my head. "Of course. Don't worry. I will" I hugged him. "And you'll come back?" "Of course" He placed his hand of my stomach. "I will come if anything is wrong. Promise"

Alexa POV:

Riley grabbed his daggers. "Riley, please be safe" "Hey don't worry" He walked over and kissed me. "I'll be safe. And if something happens, I will come as fast as I can" He kissed me again. "I love you" He knelt down to my stomach. "And don't worry you 2. Daddy will be back" He kissed my stomach and I chuckled. "Riley!" He stood up and kissed me one last time. "I'll be back" He ran out.

* * *

I sat on the couch, my hands resting on my stomach. I was worried something would happen to Riley and he wouldn't get to see these 2 be born. I received a powerful kick. "Okay, you're right. I shouldn't worry" "Alexa?" I looked at the doorway. "Mom" "You okay?" "I'm not sure. I just can't help but worry. What if something happens?" "Well, don't worry. Riley will be fine" I sighed and received another powerful kick. "Okay, whoever is kicking, stop" My mother chuckled. "You know, you were a pretty powerful kicker" "Really?" "Uh huh. You always seemed to know when your father and I kissed and you would kick" I chuckled. "Really?" "Yes" I noticed grey hairs on my mother's hair.

"Yes, I'm getting old. But hey, your father is too. They all are" "Except for Zane and Kim" "Right" I sighed. "Honey, go splash some water on your face. Maybe that will help" She helped me stand up. "Yeah, maybe" I walked down to my room.

* * *

I splashed the water on my face and dried my face off. I looked in the mirror. I no longer saw the dark queen, but…I saw myself. And I felt better. I felt a massive kick and I cradled my stomach. "Geez kid, what's wrong with-?" There was another kick but much more powerful and I lurched forward. "Ooooh…Okay kid, what is your-?" They gave off another kick and I lurched forward onto the floor. "Oh no. No, not now" There was another kick. This can't be happening.

I had just gone into labor. And Riley had just left for a battle.

**Oh no! Review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I hope you like the story! Review!**

Violet POV:

I went to Alexa's room. She went in there a while ago so I decided to check on her. "Alexa?" I opened the door, but the light for the bathroom was on and I heard breathing. "Alexa, what happened?" I went into the bathroom and she was on the floor, clutching her stomach, taking deep breaths. "Alexa! What's wrong?" "V-Violet…the twins are coming" Oh no.

No one's POV:

Kim and Hannah set Alexa in one of the spare rooms where she could have the twins. Amanda sat by her, telling her to take deep breaths. "Alexa, you're fine" "Violet, go and find Riley" Violet left to get him. She turned her staff into her jet and took off.

* * *

She was over ninja city watching the battle. She saw Tyler and Riley and flew down. "Riley!" She stopped and opened the cockpit. "Violet?! What are you doing here?" "Riley, you need to come back!" "Why?" "Because Alexa went into labor and the twins are coming!" "What?! Tyler I have to leave!" He jumped in and sat behind Violet. "Tell the others!" He nodded.

Hannah POV:

Me and Kim gathered what we needed. Alexa looked in serious pain. "Alexa, just breathe, you're okay" She would clutch her stomach tighter every now and then. "Alexa!" Riley came through the door. "R-Riley, oh!" He sat by her. "Well, I think she's ready-"The phone rang and Kim answered it. "Hello? Zane? What's wrong?" She paused. "Zane, we can't, you don't realize what's happening right now" She listened for a bit more. "Alright, we'll be there" She hung up.

She pulled me and Amanda out of the room. "Kim, what's going on?" "They need us. Amanda you and I will have to go and fight" "But who is going to help Alexa with the twins?" "You Hannah" "Me?! B-But Kim, I-I'm not ready!" "Hannah, Alexa needs you more than ever. You're the only one who truly knows what to do" "Hannah, please" I didn't know what to think.

Finally I sighed. "Alright, I'll do it" "I'll be back to help as soon as I can" They left and I went back I the room. "Hannah, what's wrong?" "Ashlyn, they had to go and fight. And I'll need your help. As well as Violet's" "What do we need to do?" "Ashlyn, get the next room ready for the twins" She went into the room that was connected to this one. "Violet, you and Riley prop Alexa up" They laid her down and propped her up. "Alright. Ready Alexa?' She nodded through deep breaths.

_30 minutes later_

No one's POV:

Alexa gasped for breath. She had been in serious pain, and the first twin was almost here. "Alexa, you're almost there" She nodded and gripped Riley's hand harder, who gripped it back. She took a few more deep breaths. "Ready? Push" She pushed as hard as she could. She took another deep breath and pushed again. She screamed, and the first cry was heard. "First one's a boy!" Alexa started to cry out of happiness, then it was pain. Hannah gave the wrapped baby to Ashlyn and she rushed to the other room.

"Okay, once more okay Alexa?" She gripped Riley's hand hard and nodded. "1…2…3, push" Alex took a deep breath and pushed again. She did it a couple more times. "Alexa the second one is almost here! Once more!" She shook her head this time. "N-No Hannah, I-I can't!" "Alexa, you're almost there!" She shook her head. "Alexa. Alexa listen to me" She looked at Riley with watery and pained eyes. "Just one more okay?" She shook her head. "R-Riley, i-it just h-hurts…" "I know, but just one more, okay?" She shook her head but Riley gave her a quick kiss. "Just one more" She took a gasp of air and nodded.

"Okay Alexa, once more. A big push this time, okay?" She nodded. "1…2…3, push!" Alexa took a deep gasp and pushed. She gasped again and pushed again. "Almost there Alexa" She took another deep breath and pushed once more. She screamed, then the second cry was heard. "This one's a girl!" Hannah took the newly wrapped baby girl into the next room.

Alexa started to cry, and Riley did too. "R-Riley, th-they're he-here!" "I know" Violet placed a hand on her shoulder. "Great job Alexa" Now Violet knows that she wouldn't experience as much pain, but pain when her baby came. "R-Riley, g-go on and see them" "Are you sure?" "Yes, I want to rest for now" He smiled, kissed her forehead and went to see the twins.

Riley POV:

I entered the room and heard one of them crying. I had just become a dad to twins. Ashlyn walked over with one. "Here's your daughter" She placed her in my arms. She's so little. She opened her eyes and they were brown, like mine. I smiled. "He's your little boy" Hannah showed me my son. He was quite, unlike his sister who whimpered. He opened his eyes and they were blue. "C'mon, I think Alexa will finally want to meet them"

* * *

I walked out to Alexa with my daughter in my arms. Hannah gave our boy to Alexa. "Oh my goodness, look at him Riley" I showed her our daughter. "Oh…" She brushed a finger down our daughter's face. She whimpered a bit. Alexa smiled and looked back at our son. "So what are we going to name them?" "Well…how about Kyle?" "Kyle…that's a perfect name. And this little lady can be…Katelyn" "Riley, that's perfect"

**Kyle and Katelyn! They are here! But there is more to this. Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the last chapter! Review!**

Alexa POV:

I can't believe it. I'm a mother to twins now. I held Kyle in my arms while Riley held Katelyn. She would whimper from time to time, but Kyle was quiet. He has my blue eyes and Katelyn had Riley's brown eyes. "Hannah, I can't thank you enough" "It's no trouble" I just couldn't believe it.

We heard the doors open and heard footsteps. Hannah went out and we heard voices. Then Kim, Hannah, and my parents came in. "Did everything go alright?" "Just fine Kim" "Alexa…" My mother walked over. "Mom…meet Kyle" I gave Kyle to my mother. "And this is Katelyn" Riley gave her to my dad. "Gosh Alexa, he looks like you" "Hm, I see the twins have arrived" Lloyd walked in. "Yeah. It was painful, but they're here" "If I may see Kyle" My mom handed him to Lloyd. He pulled the blanket away from his left arm. "Oh, I was afraid of this" "Afraid of what?"

He showed me Kyle's left arm. "Is that…?" "Yes. The symbol of Yin" A Yin symbol was on his arm as a birth mark. "Does that mean…?" "Yes" My dad showed me Katelyn's right arm and it had the Yang symbol. Her symbol was upside down. They press their arms together and the symbols fit perfectly. "What does this mean?" Lloyd sighed. "I was hoping it wouldn't be these 2" "Lloyd, what is going on?" He gave Kyle to me and my dad gave Katelyn back to Riley.

"There is a prophecy. The twins of Yin and Yang. Destined to decide the fate of the world…"

"_Long ago, the world wasn't in balance. There was evil, and good. No one could be on both sides. Evil would fight good. Good would fight evil. Neither side won. The battle was always led by dragons. A black dragon with a white spot on its head, and a white dragon with a black spot in its head. The dragons of Yin and Yang. There were brother and sister. Finally, Yang had managed to kill his sister Yin. When he mourned, she came back, and both found peace. All evil has some good, all good has some evil. Now, whenever there are identical twins, a boy and girl, there is a chance they may be the Yin Yang twins"_

"But…why does Katelyn have the Yang symbol if the first Yang twin was a brother?" "Fate chooses "But…does that mean that Katelyn will...kill Kyle?" "Only time will tell. When they reach 'the age of the 2nd generation' that is when it's decided" "Age of the second generation?" "When we first joined as a team" "We were 13" "So we have until then to see" Why my twins? I guess stuff like this runs in the family. "I hope they don't have to fight each other…"

_That night_

Riley POV:

Alexa slept back in our room. I stayed up. My twins couldn't be the ones to determine the fate of the world. They were just born! I sighed. I heard fussing from one of them and I walked over to their cribs. It was Katelyn. She was fussing, and started to cry a little. "Hey, clam down" I whispered. I picked her up and held her against my chest. "Hey, it's okay. Calm down" She stopped fussing and fell asleep. "There, that's my girl. Why can't you sleep like your bother? " She nuzzled up against me. "You can't decide the fate of the world yet. You're too young"

"Oh Riley, stop pressurizing her. She's only a day old" I heard Alexa mumble. I chuckled. "Go back to sleep" She turned. "Goodnight Riley" "Good night Alexa" Katelyn fell asleep again and I laid her back down in her bed. "Good night, sweetheart"

**Aw. Looks like Katelyn is a daddy's girl. But are they really to decide the fate of the entire world? Review! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey! I hope you loved the last chapter! Review!**

_1 month, 1 week later_

Alexa POV:

The twins are just practical perfect. Well, almost. Katelyn tends to get in a bit more trouble than Kyle. But she loves Riley. She plays with his hair and giggles when she does. Kyle was a bit quieter but he was still rambunctious. They liked the crawl around the room and want Riley and me to chase them. They just seemed too perfect to decide the fate of the world.

Today me and Riley just sat on the couch while I rested on his chest. He started to chuckle. "What?" "You remember when we first met, right?" "How could I not? I hated your guts" He laughed. "Now look. Parents to twins" "Yeah. Crazy right?" "The craziest" I smiled and kissed him. "Geez you 2. You aren't planning for more kids, are you?" "Mom!" She laughed. "I'm just glad to see you happy"

"Look who woke up from his nap" Hannah walked in with Kyle. The twin's hair was coming in and both their hair was dark brown. He saw me, but then he saw my mom. She had a few grey hairs, but he couldn't tell. He looked back and forth between us with a very confused look. "He's confused" Riley whispered. I tried hard not to laugh. Finally it was over when he started to whimper. "Oh buddy" I got up and walked toward him. He held his arms out and I took him from Hannah.

"Katelyn, ow! Stop it!" "Sounds like Katelyn woke up too" My dad walked in and Katelyn was playing with his hair. She saw Riley and held her arms out to him. He got up and took her from my dad. Immediately, she started to play with his hair. She giggled. "Little kid has a grip" "Yeah, but she's so cute, you get past it" I was glad that I had kids with Riley.

Tyler POV:

I walked to mine and Violet's room and stood in the door. She just sat on a chair looking out the window, her hands resting on her enlarged stomach. Poor Violet. The baby was a week late. We were worried something was wrong with the baby. What if something was wrong? I sighed, and Violet turned. "Tyler? What's wrong?" "Nothing" "Tyler, I'm worried too. But I'm sure the baby is fine. People face problems like this all the time" "I know, it's just…never mind" "Tyler…" "Violet, you don't need to worry about me"

"Yes, but I can't help but worry. Tyler, you need to tell me this stuff" "I'm fine Violet" She sighed and looked back out the window. I walked over and knelt down. "So what are we going to name our child" She turned back to me and smiled. "Well, how about, for a boy, Ethan?" "Perfect name. And a girl?" "Sasha. I've always wanted a baby girl named Sasha" "That's a beautiful name Violet"

Riley POV:

Tyler seemed stressed lately. Sure I can understand their baby was a week late. And I'm sure Violet was stressed too. My thoughts were then interrupted by Katelyn pulling my hair. We were sitting on the floor in the living room. "Ow, Kate" She giggled and continued to pull my hair. "Hey…" I pulled her away from my hair. "No pulling okay?" She giggled. I loved that little giggle she had. She put her hand sin my hair, but didn't pull. "Ababa!" I chuckled. "You're crazy, you know that?" She squealed and I laughed.

I saw Tyler walked past in the hallway and I stood up with Katelyn in my arms. "Hey Ty. I want to talk to you" I stopped him in the hallway. "Hey, you okay? You seem distant" "Riley, I'm fine. Violet's already worrying" "It's the baby isn't it?" "Yeah. Riley, the baby is a week late. What if something is wrong?" "Hey, don't worry. I'm sure something isn't wrong" Katelyn squealed to make sure that we knew she was there. Tyler chuckled and held his finger out. She grasped it and looked it over. She giggled and let go, just to play with my hair. "Hey, don't worry. I'm sure that the baby is fine" "I hope"

_That night _

Tyler POV:

I stood at the open doors of the monastery and looked at the night sky. I can tell which way to go by these stars. I sighed. "Tyler? You really need to tell me what's wrong" I turned and Violet was walking toward me, her midnight hair down. I've never seen her with her hair down before. "Violet, I really am fine" "No, you're not. Tyler, I can tell that you are not fine" "Violet, you don't need to worry" "Tyler, you have to tell me!" "Violet, I'm fine!" I saw tears form near her eyes. "Violet, I-" "Fine! I wanted to help you!" She turned and stormed in our room and shut the door.

I sighed and hit my head against the edge of the door. "I'm an idiot" "No, you're not" I lifted my head and her dad walked up to me. "Violet is just dealing with stress from the pregnancy. Just apologize and she'll be fine" I sighed and walked to our room.

When I walked in Violet was sitting in her chair by the window, one hand cradling the bottom of her stomach, the other gripping the chair. "Violet, I-" "Tyler…" "Violet, I can see you are mad with me-" "Tyler, I'm not mad…" "Violet, you look mad, so-" "No that's not it…" What was she-? Wait, was she...? "Violet?" She looked at me. "Tyler…"

"The baby's coming"

**Gasp! The baby is coming! What is she going to have? I want you to guess! Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey people! I hope you like this chapter! Review!**

Tyler POV:

My child was coming. "Violet, just hold on!" I ran out looking for Kim.

* * *

Violet was in the room where Alexa had her twins. She was propped up on the bed taking deep breaths. Kim and Hannah were in here. Thank goodness that we weren't battling. And personally I was glad that the baby was coming. "Okay, Vi. Are you ready?" She nodded and I caught a small smile. She was glad that the baby was coming too.

Alexa POV:

We decided to wait in the dragon keep until Violet's baby was here. We decided to show Katelyn and Kyle the dragon. Kyle would shrink away a bit, but Katelyn just loved them. She would squeal and reach out. "See Kyle? Katelyn likes them" He saw that and reached out to raindrop. She rested her head against his hand and he giggled. Katelyn squealed and I looked over. She was petting Quartz. She absolutely loved the dragons.

"Alexa, you are so much like these twins" My dad came over. "Really?" "Yes. You loved the dragons and you loved to pet them. And you wouldn't believe how many times you wanted to ride" I laughed. Kyle giggled and snuggled up to me. "Looks like someone is tired" "I never imagined that you would have children. Twins for that matter, and with Riley. You hated him at first. But didn't you and mom have a tough rivalry at first too?" "Yes. I guess all feuds end with some sort of love at the end"

_20 minutes_

No one's POV:

Violet gasped for breath. "Violet, you're almost there. Just breathe okay?" She gasped and nodded. "Don't worry Violet" She smiled at Tyler. "T-Tyler, tell me. W-what was wrong?" He sighed. "I was worried. I was worried that something was wrong. But…I didn't want you to worry about me" "I-I have to worry for you. I-I love you" He smiled. Then she gave a yell of pain. "The baby is almost here. One more push okay?" She nodded.

"1…2…3, push" Violet took a gasp of breath and pushed. She took in another gasp of breath and pushed as hard as she could. "Almost there" She gave a yell of pain and the baby cried. She started to cry as well, and Tyler started to cry a little. "Violet, it's a boy" Hannah wrapped it up and handed it to her. She held her new son and just cried. She was glad that he was here. "Tyler, look" You could see the black hair already on his head. He just cried, but he died down. He opened his eyes and they were Tyler's icy blue eyes. "Look Tyler" Tyler felt proud that his son was here.

She gave him to Tyler. Tyler had never held a baby this small. He was amazed, almost shocked. "Well…?" "He's…he's perfect" He handed him back to Violet. "And we already have a name don't we?" "Yes" She looked at her little boy. "Ethan. My little Ethan"

**She had a baby boy! Ethan! I hope you liked! Review! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! I hope you like the story! Note, it might end soon, then I will make a new story. The high school story may have to wait. Sorry. But please review! **

_1 week_

Violet POV:

Ethan was a curious little kid. He always wanted to look things over all the way, not halfway. It's like he already had so many answers. This morning, I was with him in our room. He looked over a small gear that my dad gave him. _"You can never be too young to start inventing" _I would chuckle at his words. "Ethan, you really like that gear" He would just look it over, inspecting it.

I chuckled. "You just seem so curious" He finally put the gear down and looked at me with his eyes. They were an icy blue like Tyler's, but they had energy, like my dad. He's going to be hyper active when he's older. "Ethan, where's the gear?" He held it up. "Good job Ethan" I set him down, but he just looked it over. I chucked. "You just want to focus on that gear, don't you?" He just looked it over. I chuckled again

Hannah POV:

I will be honest. The others are lucky to have children. I sighed. "Hannah, are you okay?" I turned and Daniel was walking towards me. "Yes Daniel, I'm fine" He gripped my hand. "You don't seem fine" "Don't worry, I'm fine" He smiled and kissed my hand. "Hannah, you can tell me what's wrong" I sighed. "I wish I could…I just don't know what to tell myself"

* * *

I looked at the starry sky. I sighed. "Hannah, are you alright?" I turned and Alexa was walking towards me with Kyle asleep in her arms. "Yes, I'm fine" She sat down by me. "You sure? Because Daniel said you weren't" Daniel. "Alexa, to be honest…I'm…jealous I guess" "Really? Of who?" "You, Riley, Violet, Tyler, all of you" "Why?" "You have children…a family of your own" "Oh Hannah, don't worry. If you're waiting for Daniel to ask you, be patient" I sighed. I hoped.

I heard the phone ring and Kim answered it. "Hello? Yes, this is her speaking" There was silence, then a gasp. "We're coming!" I saw Kim rush over. "Hannah, the woman in the village expecting her baby just went into labor" "She's not due for another week!" "We have to rush down there now!"

_30 minutes _

I held the new shrieking wrapped up child in my arms. The woman had a baby girl, a strong one too. You could see her black hair already, and she had deep green eyes. She looked like her mother. Kim was whispering to one of the townspeople that knew the woman. There was trouble here tonight. The woman was sick while giving birth to her child and her husband died a month before in a nearby village riot. It would take a miracle to bring her back to health. If she died, the child would be put in an orphanage. "I see" Kim walked over. "It doesn't look like she'll make it…" "Kim, don't say that" "N-No H-Hannah. She's r-right" the woman told me. "H-Hannah, I want to ask you something. A-And this is for everyone here to hear" I nodded.

"I-I want you to take care of her. Of…my daughter" She started to have a coughing fit. "M-Me?" "Yes. H-Her name will be Nicole. And I want you to be her m-mother" "You know that can't happen" He friend stated. "She has to be married herself of at least engaged" "Well, she'll j-just have t-too" She smiled, then started to cough again. "H-Hannah, I-I t-trust y-y-you…"

She was gone.

Kim POV:

Me and Hannah cleaned up. "She trusts me?" Hannah kept mumbling. "Hannah, I know he asked you, but you know the rules of the village" "I know. And they are giving me until tomorrow afternoon. To at least be…engaged at least" I knew what was going through her head. I'm still surprised that Daniel still hasn't asked her. Well, I'll make sure of that. I don't want to see that child without a family as much as Hannah.

* * *

The child was going to stay with the close friend until tomorrow. We got back home and we heard the others. We shut the doors and the others came over. "Was it alright?" Hannah walked down to the dragon keep. "Well, the woman…didn't survive it. Her newborn daughter is fine, but has not family" "So, what else" "There's something else isn't there?"

I sighed. "Yes. The woman wanted Hannah to be the mother of the child" "So…why didn't she have the child?" "She has to be at least engaged to take the child as her own" Daniel blushed a bit and tried to hide it. "Does she have to?" "Yes. She does" I looked at Daniel. "I want to talk to him alone" "Mother, you don't have to say anything" He looked at Cole and I knew what he was thinking. Cole hesitated before he nodded. "Just take care of her"

Daniel POV:

I walked down to the dragon keep and saw Hannah looking at the sky. "Hannah?" She turned. "Daniel? Do you need something?" "Well…" I walked to her. "My mother told me everything" "Oh Daniel…" She turned away. "I-I don't want to pressure you to something like that just for me" "Hannah, if I ask you to marry me, I would do it for love. And I would want you to be happy" She looked at me with her sparkling green eyes. "Daniel…"

"Hannah, will-?" "Why bother asking?" I felt her lips slam into mine and her arms around my neck.

No one's POV:

Hannah and Daniel left that following morning. The kids played around the training area, but they made sure that they wouldn't active it. "Do you think they'll get there in time?" "They said they would give her until this afternoon" Ethan crawled over to Tyler and he picked him up. "Beside, Hannah told me last night that she was jealous of all of us. She said we had families of our own" "Well, that's Hannah for-"The doors opened and Hannah and Daniel walked in with Hannah holding child. "Everyone, meet Nicole"

**Yay! New member! But can any of you see what's going on? I guess it's some sort of pattern, but you'll find out sooner or later. Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, quite a big time skip, but you'll like! Review!**

_5 years later_

No one's POV:

The monastery was starting to feel like a forever home now. All the kids were 5 now. Ethan and Violet were in the living room, both reading a book. Ethan was smart like both his parents, but can be chatty like his grandfather. He was reading his favorite book when he read the part about the princess in the book. He read that part, then thought of something. "Mommy?" "Yes Ethan?" "Can I have a sister?" Violet put down her book because this surprised her a bit. Most boys would want a little brother…but then again Ethan was different. She smiled. "We'll see. Why don't you go play with everyone else, and tell daddy that I want to talk to him for a bit" "Okay!" He abandoned his book and ran out.

He ran out to the training ground. "Marco!" "Polo!" Katelyn was blindfolded and Nicole and Kyle were running around to keep her from getting them. He saw his dad talking with Katelyn and Kyle's dad. He ran over and tugged on his sleeve. "Ethan? What's wrong?" "Mommy wants to talk to you in the living room" "Alright" He walked off.

"Ethan! You wanna play?" He turned back to the others. Nicole was waving to him, oblivious to Katelyn sneaking up behind her. She tagged her. "Nicole!" "Darn it!" He smiled and shook his head. He wished that there was someone similar to him.

Violet POV:

"Violet? Ethan said you wanted to talk to me?" "Yes. Tyler he wants a baby sister" "How is that bad?" "It's not bad. It's…different. Most boys his age want a brother" "Well, who's to say we can't give him a younger brother or sister" "Yeah, and aren't Daniel and Hannah making another kid?" "Yeah, a robot. Nicole wanted a sister too, and she already knows that she will be a robot. She asked for it specifically" I sighed. "Strange child she is"

Ethan POV:

"_Maybe I will get a sister. But even if I don't, a brother will be nice, right?" _I read a set of blueprints that grandpa gave me while I watched Nicole and Kyle get in another fight and Katelyn watching it. I sighed and looked over the blueprints. It was a falcon, but I could make some changes to it to make it faster and stronger.

"Ha!" I lifted my head to see Nicole pinning Kyle down. "No fair!" Nicole stood up. "Nicole" She turned and her mom and dad walked out. I rolled up the blueprint and walked over. "Did you finish making my sister?" "Yes" Her dad stepped aside to show…w-wow. She's…She's beautiful.

She has light blonde hair, and icy blue eyes…like me! She seemed really shy, but…wow. Nicole walked up and held her hand out. "I'm Nicole. I'm you're sister" Nicole's sister shrunk back a bit. "Go on" She held her hand out and they shook hands. Nicole laughed and her sister did a small laugh. "What's her name?" "Zoey. Her name is Zoey" "Zoey…I like it!" I like it too.

**Oh! So sweet! But…I believe that it might be over…maybe…actually I may have one chapter left! Then I will work on another story! Review! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! Okay, this…yeah this is the last chapter! Then I will work on my new story: The twins of Yin and Yang. Hope you like! Review!**

_2 years later_

Riley POV:

"Mom, dad" Katelyn and Kyle ran over. The kids were going to go down to the village on their own for the first time. "Okay Ethan, pay attention, and-""No talking to strangers. Yes mom" I smiled. Ethan got what he wanted: a little sister. They named her Sasha, and she had the black hair, but her eyes were brown like her grandmother, Nya. She was a year old. "Okay you 2, don't get into fights, okay?" "Mom, me and Zoey don't get into fights" I knelt down by Katelyn. "Now Katelyn, listen to your brother, okay?" "Why?" "Because I'm older" "You are not!" "Am too!" "Dad, is that true?" "Only by a few minutes" "Okay, go on. We'll see you in an hour"

* * *

Me and Alexa sat in the living room, her resting against my chest. "It's quiet" "Yeah…to be honest, it's kind of…uncomfortable" "Why?" "Cause I've grown used to the sounds of the kids running around and yelling" "Yeah, I guess that makes sense" Sam walked by in the hallway with a super glum look on his face. "Sam? You okay?" "Yeah just fine"

Alexa sighed. "Ever since she left, he's been upset" Sophia left almost 2 years ago. But what was worse for him, she was pregnant at the time she left and she had the kid while she was gone, a son, Lane was what the note said. Sam left that moment to find his son and he would even be gone for days. But she never told him where their son was. He was devastated for the past 2 years.

Katelyn POV:

I've never been in the village on my own. Well, almost. We walked through. "Wow, look at this place" "I agree. The village is a magnificent place" "Remember we have an hour until we have to get back" "Alright. Geez Kyle, learn to relax" "I am relaxed!" "C'mon you 2. Let's look around" We followed Nicole through. She's been the village more than we have but she hasn't seen everything. "Whoa look at that" It was a side show and these people were dancing. "Maybe you and Zoey should go up there. You 2 can dance" "Not today. Today we're going to look around. I'll show you around the places I've been to"

* * *

We walked through, Zoey taking pictures of actual cool stuff. Like the meadow nearby. "This place is beautiful" I saw Ethan pick a daisy and shyly gave it to Zoey with a blush. I smiled and nudged Kyle. He smirked and we snickered. "Alright, we only have another 20 minutes. Where to now?" Kyle's stomach growled. He laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Let's see if we can find something to eat before people think that his stomach is a dragon"

* * *

We were walking back after we got a snack. Zoey looked through the pictures. "These are great pictures" "We need to come back" "Yeah" We reached the base of the mountain where our home was. Nicole punched Kyle and he clutched his arm. I clutched mine too, because it seems like someone punched me too. "Race ya!" "You're on!" They took off up the stone steps. "They'll run out of steam halfway up there" "Kyle will" "Uh huh"

Alexa POV:

It was relaxing to rest for a bit, but it was unsettling too. I was just so used to hearing the kids run around. I sighed. "You okay?" "Yeah" Riley pushed some hair behind my ear. "How did I end up with someone like you?" "I ask the same thing about you" We heard the door open and heard the talking of the kids. We got up and walked out. I almost laughed at the sight. Kyle was doubled over taking deep breaths. Nicole didn't look as tired as him. "I win" "N-No…f-fair" Katelyn, Zoey, and Ethan finally came through the door.

"Told you Kyle would run out of steam" I chuckled and we walked over to them. "so did you guys have fun?" "Yeah!" "We want to head out again sometime" Violet and Tyler walked out with Sasha in Tyler's arms. She saw Ethan and squealed. "Eyan!" I smiled. She loved Ethan and he protected her. Tyler set her down and she wobble walked to him. "Hey Sasha" She giggled. "C'mon Kyle. Another race?" "N-No, I'm good" Nicole punched him in the arm and he clutched his arm. Katelyn clutched her arm too. "Katelyn, are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm okay"

"Hm" "Lloyd, what's wrong?" "Nothing. Just thinking" What was he thinking?

**Yeah, I know. Bad ending. But yes if you are confused a bit, Sam does have a son, and he and Sophia were engaged, I just kind of cut it out. It will probably be a flashback thing in my next story. But this is the ending, and answers will be revealed in the next story. Review and Peace!**


End file.
